


heart and soul

by blushings



Series: sf9 drabbles [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tipsy Cuddling, Underage Drinking, jutae if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: Youngkyun hates to admit it, but he dranktoomuch tonight.





	heart and soul

**Author's Note:**

> i'm currently writing a part for jutae so .... yeah but don't expect it so soon because i procrastinate everything. also i did this for the 3 rohwi stans....you're welcome buds!!!

Youngkyun hates to admit it, but he drank _too_ much tonight. He’s borderline drunk, stumbling a little just trying to get to his room. Chani was laughing at him and is he recording? Oh, god, _he’s recording_ …. Youngkyun will have to delete it from his phone when he’s sober. 

Seokwoo is being nice though. He has his arm around Youngkyun’s shoulders, guiding him in the right direction. Did Seokwoo drink? He might’ve but it’s hard to tell at the moment while Youngkyun is tripping over his feet. 

When they finally reach his room, he can still hear Chani’s laughter but it’s calmer and it makes him realize how tired he is...and how much he might want to cuddle right now. So he clings onto Seokwoo. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You just gotta lay down,” the older whispers. Why is he whispering? Is this a secret? Are they hiding from Chani?

“I’ll,” Youngkyun starts, a little winded from everything. “I’ll lay down if you lay down with me.” 

Seokwoo doesn’t argue as he helps Youngkyun into bed, making sure he doesn’t hit his head on the headboard or the wall. Following right after, the older gets comfortable next to Youngkyun and even insists on him resting his head on his chest (“If we’re going to cuddle, we’re going to cuddle.”)

Laying down, the world doesn’t seem so disorienting anymore. His head might hurt later but he’s okay right now, right beside his hyung.

Seokwoo’s heartbeat kind of reminds him that this is happening and he can’t help but say, “Oh, my _god_ , Seokwoo… Your heartbeat is so fucking loud.”

The older laughs, which only makes the younger laugh too. 

“Well, you are resting your head on my chest by my heart,” Seokwoo explains as he starts running his fingers through Youngkyun’s hair, making his eyes flutter a bit. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever….It’s not so bad right now though. It’s relaxing in a way..”

He wants to keep talking, but Seokwoo’s fingers are making him so, so sleepy. Soon enough it’s hard for him to keep his eyes open yet he can’t seem to fall asleep completely. 

They lay like that for a while, in silence. Seokwoo might think Youngkyun is asleep since he’s so quiet and still, but he doesn’t try to leave the bed. It means something to the younger, in a way.

As time passes, the silence of their breathing is interrupted by two other members talking in the hallway then a door opening. Not too long later, Exo’s For Life begins to play and Youngkyun realizes that it’s Juho and Taeyang up right now, blasting music and being emo.

The music adds a nice touch to the atmosphere though, as Seokwoo starts to hum along and more sleepiness enters him. Youngkyun feels warm and content with the other group’s voices filling the dorm. Perhaps the managers were still out and that’s why they were so comfortably blasting the song.

Youngkyun yawns, For Life reaches the bridge, and Seokwoo presses a kiss to his head. He freezes for a second out of shock before nuzzling closer to the older, letting him know he appreciated the delicate kiss. 


End file.
